Forever True
by ItSMeAmbeR
Summary: Rogue realizes just how much she has hurt Bobby. She decides she cant adn wont hurt him any longer. B/S R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Read and Review Plz!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Marie....I've loved you since the first day I saw you. I knew it would be you and me forever. Now I wanna make it official.Marie D'Ancanto....will you marry me!?" Bobby asked. He looked up into her green eyes nervously. Tears brimmed the edges of her eyes. She loved him. Oh yeah she loved him with her whole heart, but she wanted him to fulfill his dreams. His dreams of getting married, having many children, and being happy. She knew she couldn't give him that. For one she couldn't give him children. Second she didn't want to hurt him. She wanted him to be happy with someone who could give him everything he needs, everything he deserves. She looked into his eyes and held his gaze for what seemed like hours."B-Bobby...I....I...I cant." She got up and ran out of the room.  
It was pouring down rain outside but she didn't care she just wanted get away from it all. She couldn't deal with this. God! She hated hurting him like this. She saw the look in his eyes when she said no. Little did she know Bobby was chasing right behind her. "MARIE!!MARIE WAIT...." Before she knew it he was only feet away. "BOBBY NO! ALL I CAN DO IS HURT YOU!!I DONT WANT THAT....I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY." He tackled her to the ground and they rolled down a big wet muddy hill. He was on top of her. He whispered in her ear. "Im only happy when im with you Marie..." She looked into his eyes and sighed. He kissed her. The kiss was so passionate and before she even realized it happened she kissed him back. She was lost in the sweetness of the kiss until she realized this isn't right! She pushed him away. "W-What? How did we....." Bobby smiled. Rogue was confused how could this be? Bobby slowly got up and threw out his hand to help her up. She took it. They slowly walked to his car. On the home they didn't say a word. Occasionally he would turn and glance at her for a second and then stare back at the road.  
They finally got home, and when they walked in he reached over and tried to grab her hand but she tore away. He looked hurt. "Xavier!Xavier!Come quick." The professor came in mere seconds. "Yes, Rogue, Everything all right?" "Look." She turned and kissed Bobby Passionately. "I think the medicine Jean gave me is working. I-I never thought this would happen." "Rogue that's great! I think you should take a shower and get to bed soon though. What may I ask happened to you?" "Oh...nothing..." "Yes..."The professor mumbled as he went away. Rogue looked at Bobby. He turned to her tears in his eyes. "G-Good Night Marie." "Wait Bobby we need to talk." "No, we don't. Its obvious Marie. You dont love me anymore....*sigh*you proabbly never did." "No, Bobby its not liek that. WAIT! You think I never loved you. Bobby..how could you say something like that?" "Its true though isn't it." With that he turned and left. "No, its not! I love you Bobby. Id love to be your wife, but I guess it will never happen....." He was to far away to hear her and she knew it. She fell to her knee's and cried. She was happy no one was up to see her this pitiful, but she wouldn't have cared anyways. She knew what she had to do. She had hurt him so much. She would not let herself hurt him again. Se walked to her room and began to pack. ~Bobbys POV~ How could I ever be so dumb. She doesn't love me! She sat here and told me the only reason we couldn't be married was because she didn't want to hurt me, but does she know how much this hurts? Now she finally can control her powers but she still doesn't want me. She pulled away when I tried to comfort her. She hates me. What did I do!?......NONONO. God I hate everything. I should just end t now.......Maybe I should. ~Maries POV~ How could I hurt him like that. Im trying to go as fast as I can to get this all together. Im leaving tonight. I wont hurt him any longer. I will set him free. I hope he will find someone to love him the way he deserves. As I pack my stuff I see the necklace he got me a few months earlier.'Forever True' Is what it said. Well, Forever is to short. ~The next morining~ Kitty slowly got out of bed and walked into everyone's room to wake them up. She knocked on Bobby's door and when no one answered she slowly opened it herself. When she walked in she was surprised at what she saw. She looked down and began to cry. ''NO' she thought......it was a note. Rogue was gone. She ran to where Bobby lay passed out. "Bobby wake up look." She exclaimed waving the note around." He opened his eyes wearily. "What...." "Look!Look!" He looked down at the note. Dear Bobby,  
Oh God this is so hard to say. Bobby I love you so much. With my whole heart. With every fiber in me,.....but I don't want to hurt you any longer. I saw how I hurt you last night. I didn't mean to be so harsh. I was just so worried. It hurt me to think that you never thought I loved you. Oh God that's the farthest thing from the truth. I need you. Im leaving you for the one simple fact that I love you. I want you to be happy. At first I was worried about never being able to have your children. I thought I would never make you completely happy. Now I know its true. I see how much I hurt you. Though it is unintentional I still don't want to be the source of you pain. Hopefully you will find a new love. Someone who can be everything you deserve. Unlike me. I was going to except your offer and become the Mrs.Drake, but now I see that's impossible. I want you to know I will always love you. Forever True,  
Marie(Rogue)  
  
Bobby shed a tear as he read the note. The page was obviously covered in dry tears of Rogues. He hurt her so badly. Suddenly he couldn't hold the tears back. He let the pain flow through him. She was gone. He let her go. He would hate himself forever, but he would wait for her. If she was true and loved him she would come. If she didn't he would come for her.  
  
TBC.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ Didcha like!? Plz no flames. But do review plz. If i get enough reviews ill keep writing! 


	2. Chapter 2

~Outside of Bbbys room~ "Bobby!? Hellooooo...Bobby?" Jubilee yelled as she banged on Bobby's door. He rarely came out of his room since SHE left. They all missed her deeply, but he....he was different. They loved each other. No one really knew how much until now. Jean was also very sad. Rogue and her could talk about things. Sort of like a mother and her daughter or a sister to her little sister. Logan..he...when he heard he broke lots of things. Rogue was like his daughter. As for Jubilee and Kitty, they were mad. Didnt Rogue know she had a family here. They thought what they had was more than that. Jubilee was getting angry. Why wouldnt he answer his door? He should know sulking wont help anything. His grades had gone down extremely, and his friends were beginning to think they had lost him. ~Inside~ It had been three months, and he was beginning to think he would never see her again. That was something he didnt want to think of. The thought of her brought pain to his heart. He pictured her perfert, smooth face. His beautiful Marie. She was lost to him. Gone...maybe forever. Every night before he goes to bed he prays for her to be there beside him the next day, but he knows thats impossible. What hurt him the most was that he had just assumed she hated him. He never gave her a chance to tell him. SHe was even going to except his offer to become his wife. He was so stupid. He felt ashamed of how he treated her and what he must've made her feel then. She was only backing away becuase she was afraid to hurt him. Because of how much she loved hiim, she only wanted to see him happy. He took it the wrong way and hurt her more than ever. He laid on his bed , eyes shut, and dry tears covering his face. In his hand is the note she left him. Everyday he read it. Over, and Over, and Over....... ~Somewhere in New York ~ There was alittle women trying her best to take the huge bags of groceries to her 6th floor apaartment. No one would help her. In away she was used to this. No one being there to help her, but she soon got used to the fact that she had friends and a boyfriend that would be there for her. Now they couldnt be there for her. She had ran away. At first it made lots of since to her. Now though......she wished she could be there now. Only she cant, becuase they all hate her. She knew it. They had to. She left them. She finally got her apartment door open. SHe slammed the groceries on the table. She looked around the room. Her apartment was nothing like her old room at school. In fact this one might even be smaller! She lived here by herself. Alone. Thats what she was. She rarely talked to anyone. She didnt want to make any new friends or especially find someone new to fill the gap in her heart. No she would stay true to Bobby. Even though he hated her and they werent together. SHe loved him to much to get over him. She sat down on the old, disgusting sofa. She sighed in anguish. 'Maybe its time to....,' She smiled a sad smile,'go home.' She ran to her room and packed as fast as she could. ~ 2 weeks later~ It was late now. Maybe midnight when she got there. She looked at the big school and smiled. She opened the door slowly as if to not make a creaking sound. That failed. The sound must've awoken someone becuase here comes the Professor. "Rogue....?" She looked down. "Yes sir its me." He came to her and looked her over. Checking for any signs of harm. He then through his arms out telling her he wanted a hug. She bent over and gave him the best hug ever. See she missed this. "You dont...h-hate me?" "Of course not Rogue. No one hates you." She smiled. "Can I check on my friends." "Yes. Ill call for them now." "NO! Dont wake them up. I will see them in the morning." "Hmmn....Ok." "How has...Bobby been." The professor wondered for awhile. "Terrible." A pain ran through her heart. Terrible!? She looked at him and gave him one last good bye before checking fro her friends. First she walked to Jeans room. She smiled as she opened the door silently. She saw Jean laying there breathing deeply. Happy to know she was fine she left and turned for Jubilee and Kitty's room. She opened it and saw the two sleeping. She sighed. They had once been like sisters to her. They still were, but there feelings probably have changed for her now. She left and came to Logans room. She watched him awhile and left for Bobby's room. She opened his door and found a mess. He really was terrible. How could she do this to him? She walked over to him. She layed down next to him in the bed. She noticed the note in his hands and sighed. She played with his hair before falling asleep thinking about all the friends she left behind...and that one special guy. ~The next morning~ Bobby woke up and wiped his eyes. Sudennly he noticed an arm draped around him and one in his hair. His eyes shot open and there was Marie! "Marie....." She stirred alittel before opening her eyes. She felt Bobby's hand touching her face. "Im real Bobby dont worry." "Marie...." "I love you Bobby and Im sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" "I-I........" TBC...... 


	3. Chapter 3

"I-I.....I dont know." She looked down at the ground. "I understand....." She got up out of the bed and started walking to the door.Bobby through himslef at her."MARIE WAIT!" She turned around and looked into his misty blue eyes, and he looked in hers. The held their gaze for what seemed like hours or was it mere seconds? It was like they were searching eahc others souls. Bobby saw love, and suffering in her eyes. So she suffered like he did. Maie saw love and pain.....she would NEVER hurt him again like this. Bobby held unto her arm and got on his knees. He held her waist and his head rest on her stomach as she stood tall. Tears pooring down his smooth face. "Marie...Dont leave me please. I need you. I need you. I need you...." She tried her best to hold back a cry. "Oh Bobby," She got down on her knees with his so that they were the same height and his arms remained at her waist but now their fore heads were touching,"I will never hurt you again. Ill never leave you ever ever again. I promise you. Bobby look," She got his hand and pressed it to her heart,"Do you feel that? That heart beats for you. Only you Bobby.I need you to stay alive.....Oh god I missed you so much." They sat there in each others arms and cried. Tears of Joy, Pain, and Love. They idnt know which, but htey did know that they were finally together agian, and they wouldnt let anything gte between them again. Marie almost forgot. She leaned forward and gave Bobby the most passionate kiss he had ever felt. She kissed him so deeply, letting all the love and pain she had felt flow from every vein. At first he was s urprised. He didnt know she could do this. Oh....he had almost forgot that night in the restuarant how they shared a kiss like this. He kissed her back with a passion almost more than hers. They sat like that for minutes. Just kissing and staring into each others eyes. "Oh...Wait Marie stay here.," He got up and dug into his pile of clothes that were scattered across the room. He cam back over to her and told her to stand up. She looked at him witht a confused look. SHe stood and he got down on one knee."Now Marie were gonna do this right this time.Marie...You are my....my soul. My life. I need you to breeth. I need you to be complete. You are my other half. The love I feel for you I have never hsared with anyone. But you are special. Only you have made me feel this way. I want us to be together forever, Marie. Love each other no matter what. So im sitting here on my knees asking you to please...Marry me?" She smiled a huge bright smile."Oh Bobby! Yes! Yes, Ill marry you." He placed the ring on her finger. He reached over and held him in her arms. They stayed that way for a long time. TBC......  
  
*R/R...Also vote shawn and anna for most chemistry on the teen choice awards! 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey g-guys." The table of mutants all turned their heads to find Rogue and Bobby walking hand in hand.At first there was a look of surprise on their faces then it turned to a look of anger. Especially on Kitty's. "Rogue!?" "Y-Yes..." Kitty jumped up and looked staright at Bobby. "What is She doing here?" "SHE is here with me. She decided to come back guys!" Jubilee smiled and so did the rest of the crew but not KItty. "Thats great!" shouted Jubilee. "We missed you alot." said John. They all looked at KItty. "How could you Rogue? How could you leave like that. You come here and you expect me to forgive you like that? I just cant. You dont know how much it huirt me when you left." "Kitty......" "Look Kitty, You say that she hurt you. Well, she wasnt just my friedn she was my girlfriend. I lost both. It hurt me more than ever, but I forgave her and she forgave me. Why cant you?" "She left Bobby. She didnt even say bye to me.." "I made her leave Kat. If you wanna be mad at someone be mad at me." "I-I....Im sorry Rogue I never meant to be so harsh I just..." "I know...and I understand. Im so sorry you guys. I missed you all so so much." She came to Kitty and gave her a huge hug. Kitty hugged her back. Then Jubilee, then John, and so on. "Have you told the guys yet?" Marie knew she meant Jean, Scott, Kurt, Ororo, and Logan. "No, not yet...but hopefully it goes well." All of a sudden they hearfd a clank of a plate on hte floor. They turned around and saw Jean. "R-Rogue....?" "Yes Jean its me." "Oh Rogue..." SHe ran to her and gave her a huge hug. They heard a cugh and turned to see Scott. "Umm when od I egt to say hello." "Hey Scott long time no see." "Ya...." She ran to him and gave him a hug. She was happy they were taking it so well. "Ororo! Kurt! Logan! Come quick." They ran o Jean as fast as possible. "Is everything alright here Jean?" "Yes of course but look!" They turned to find a smiling Marie. "Marie!" "Its so good to see you again Marie." Thye all turned to Logan. Whta would he say? His face was blank, but hte anger was evident in his eyes. Soon he broke into a huge smile. "COme here girl." She walked over to him and they shared a long hug. Then she looked at Bobby. Oh yeah! She almost forgot. "Guys! Me and Bobby we sorta have an anouncement!" They all turned owards her. Bobby took her hand in his. "Look...," He lifted her hand and showed them the gorgeous diamond engageent ring."We're engaged!" They looked around the room. Trying to see the looks on their friedns faces. "I-I....Thats great!" Everyone said hteir congratulations and went back to their breakfast. Bobby and Marie walked back to the room. When they got their she jumped on the bed. "Bobby! Did ya see them! They dont hate me." He an ot the bed and jumped on it with her. Then stopped her and put his hands around her waist. "No..No they defintely dont hate you. I dont think thats possible." They looked into each others eyes and smiled. TBC.... *A/N ok well this chapter wasnt so good. I know. R/R plz it really helps me. Thanx! I know there was lots of hugging but its somehting ppl dp when htey havent seen each other in a while. lol. K bye... 


	5. Please Read

OK I really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really need some help. I Have major writers block. I cant think of what to write next. If you could give me some help. Just review this chapter and tell me what you want to happen. Anthing at all. Ill tell my sources and see if we like it. Ill try to do them all tho. Also I wanna thank all my reviewers. The reviews Ive been getting have been really helpful. You dont know how much they help. It really helps me wanna write faster and better. Ok well back to the subject. What do you feel should happen. Just tell me whatever you like. It can be as short or as long as you like. I appreciate all the help you give me. I love you all bery bery much. I wub you all. If you like John/Kate, Anakin/Padme or Bobby/ROgue(duh) then you should read some of my other stories. I love you all. Tell me what you like. Ok rite now im just trying to write so I can have more words or they wont let me post this. lol.  
  
Im gonna thank all my reviewers now:  
  
1)swthart(Abduction) 2)Pookie Sanchez(Black Widow) 3)robyn 4)lexi 5)Kathyrn Valmont(Ther Turner's, Hero, This is normal, I dont really hate you, Im sorry, Everything for you, The Diary Series:Bobby Drake, Our Kiss, Our Love, Best friends or Lovers,After all these years,Always and Forever, Save me from the nothing ive become, Beautiful, Sometimes love isnt enough, Losing the ones we love, Goodbye to you, Should've never, She'll never be mine, Dark Seduction, You havent earned it yet, In the hands of our children, The things you dont know, A father's salvation, A different reunion, The story of us, jealous, players, beginning of outer trust,)Thats lots of stories lol. ut they are all really really good.  
  
Ok well Bye,  
  
Love Always, Hyper Active Pyro Bunny (Amber) ;) ---Thats me 


	6. Chapter 5

"How about this one!?" Rogue asked as she looked towards her friend Jubilee, holding a very VERY blue wedding dress to her body. "Uhh....Rogue? Are you completely sure about that?" "What you dont like it?" "Uhh....No offense Rogue but not really...." "Oh...Ok! How about........THIS ONE. Oh my god its perfect. Dontcha think?" "W-WOW! Rogue. This is it. This is what you have to choose." Both girls smiled and turned to the man at the cash register. When they got there the man smiled at them. "Oh...Its so nice to see some lesbians finally around here..." "Oh well...We are just friends..." "Oh..So sorr girlfriend....Now lets see. OH! This is just lovely! This will be gorgeous on your slim, petite body. Oh girl how I would die to have this figure.." The girls tried to stiffle down their giggles. his man was obviously...GAY! Jubilee handed him the money and they turned to leave.  
  
So far they had gotten the brides maid dresses, the cake, and now the wedding dress. So far so good. Everyone in the school was helping Bobby and Marie pay for there fantasy wedding. Everyone was invited. All the teachers and students, some friends, and...Bobby just sent invitations to his family. Rogue hoped that they would R.S.V.P for Bobby sake. She didn't want him ot be depressed on their big day. Kitty, Ororo, and Jean were all brides maids, and Jubilee was the maid of honor. They were so excited. They were making their way back to the school. It was already...what time was it anyway? "Hey Jube what times it?" "Umm...Its....7:00!" "WOW! We really need to get back." They began to run to the car.  
  
~In Rogue/Bobbys Room~  
  
Rogue laid on the bed and watched Bobby sleep. He was so peaceful...so...innocent. Nextweek was the wedding. This was perfect. She slowly drifted off to sleep thinking of the future...their future.  
  
~Next week~  
  
Rogue Smoothed her dress out. "Ok you can do this...You love him..." She turned and slowly began to walk out the door. "ROGUE! There you are. Hurry we are about to go.." "Ok..." Maire watched as the brides maids and then her maid of honor made their ways down the path way. "Woo....." Then she slowly stepped to the music. She walked down towards him. Bobby thought hse loked lovely....After the wedidng they had the best night of there lives. They would eb together forever.  
  
The End  
  
*A/N Sorry Im really focusing on my other story and I needed to use lots of stuff i wouldve used on here on my other one. Its called different realities. This story just didnt get the attention i wanted. No one answered so I g2g. I loved all the reveiws tho and plz review my other story. Bye!!! 


End file.
